Maybe We Should Have A Son First
by CJCrutchington
Summary: Draco comes home after a long day at work and is in for a surprise.


_AN: This is my first oneshot in a while, let me know what you think. _

* * *

Walking into the bedroom she shared with her long-term boyfriend, Hermione worried her bottom lip. Her movements were automatic as she changed for bed and slipped beneath the sheets to wait for him to get home. She couldn't stop thinking about what he would say, how he would react, and whether she'd still have a boyfriend by the time the night was through. It was safe to safe that her boyfriend wasn't the commitment type, and their two year relationship had surprised even the closest of his friends.

'But he was the one to ask me to move in.' She thought to herself, which did imply he was serious about them, 'although his reason was so that I was closer to him when he wanted me.'

Her thoughts came to a halt as she heard the floo ignite and her boyfriend walk through. She listened to him close up the fireplace and put up the wards for the night before walking into the bathroom. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to urge sleep to come so that she could stave off the impending conversation, but it wasn't working. Far too soon she heard her boyfriend open the bedroom door.

"Baby?" He called softly and she turned to him. She couldn't resist him when he had asked so gently.

"Hey you." She replied and took in his dishevelled platinum hair and grey eyes that shone in the pale light of his wand that lay on the chest of drawers beside the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." He said as he began undressing. "There was a problem with the potions at work. Someone put the wrong amount of wolfs bane in and they were unstable."

"Don't worry about it." Hermione pulled the duvet back to allow him to slip in and she curled up in his arms after he pulled the covers back up.

"How was your day off?" He asked as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well." She began slowly and he sensed the hesitation in her. He pulled away and called his wand to him so that he could see Hermione's face.

"What is it?"

"I went to St Mungo's today."

"Are you ok?" His voice was full of nothing but concern and Hermione couldn't stop the tears that began to fall from her eyes, even as she nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Draco, I didn't mean to, but I'm pregnant." She sobbed and the blonde dropped his wand, putting it out as he did, before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Draco moved back to wipe away her tears but Hermione only cried harder.

"Because I didn't mean to ruin what we have by getting pregnant; I didn't want to, I'm not here just for your money, honestly."

Draco chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Hermione, I know you're not with me for my money. And I know you didn't mean to get pregnant, but why does it have to ruin anything?"

"You're Draco Malfoy, you don't do committed relationships."

"I've been with you for two years haven't I?" He replied.

"I know, but look at Ron and I, and Blaise with Jenny." Hermione pointed out. "They were only a couple of years long and they went wrong. And they didn't have children in the mix!"

Draco sat up and pulled Hermione with him. He faced her and took her cheeks in his hands.

"Hermione Granger, I have wanted to be with you since Hogwarts, crazy, but true. You and Weasley were never suited, and Jenny just wanted Blaise for his money. You and I are not like them. We _are_ suited. And if you were after my money, you'd have already gotten it by now. If you remember _I_ asked _you_ to move in, not the other way round."

"Yes, but it was in a way that made it clear it was because you didn't want to wait for sex." Hermione replied, and the Malfoy heir sighed.

"Hermione, I'm not good at talking about my feelings, you know this." He said softly. "I wanted you to move in because I didn't want to ever spend a night without you. That's the truth. Yes, I love the sex, _god_, I love the sex; but that was just a bonus. I love having you here every night and coming in to see you in my clothes reading a book or when we get in an argument and then you just come to me and all is forgotten. I'd hate it if you didn't live with me and if we had an argument you had your own place to go and I didn't get to make it up to you right afterwards, and I had to wait days to apologise." His hands dropped to entwine with hers and he looked into her caramel eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you Hermione Granger. I know I don't say it anywhere near as much as I should, but I do love you."

There were more tears in Hermione's eyes but they were accompanied by the smile that Draco loved so much as she pulled her hands from his to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy." She whispered in his ear. Pulling away Draco grinned.

"Now that that's sorted, I'll take tomorrow off so that we can go house hunting."

"House hunting?" Hermione echoed and he nodded.

"I'm not bringing up our child in an apartment." He explained. "I want them to have a proper childhood with a big garden to run around in, and an equally big house for when it's too cold or wet to go outside."

"You really want this child?" Hermione asked quietly. "Are you sure we're ready?"

"No." Draco shook his head. "But what parents are ever ready? We have a huge network of family and friends to look out for us when we need help. We'll get through." He paused and smiled softly. "There was something I wanted to ask you, I was waiting for your birthday, but it seems a better time now; will you marry me?"

"Yes." She nodded and let him pull her in for a kiss. When he pulled away, Draco leant over to take a small box out of his bedside cabinet. Opening it, he revealed a small silver engagement ring.

"I'd have got you the biggest ring money could buy, but I know you don't like flashy jewellery."

"I love it." Hermione smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger before they settled back down in bed. "Do you think we'll be good as parents?" She asked him softly when they were cuddled together.

"I think we will." Draco nodded. "It'll be hard, but you know what? It'll definitely be worth it. And I'm hoping for a little girl."

"Not a boy?" Hermione asked and felt it as he shook his head.

"No, I want a mini you so that I can spoil her rotten." He paused before speaking again. "Actually, maybe we should have a son first; I'll need someone at Hogwarts to keep all the boys away when our daughter starts school, especially if she looks like you."

"Well, whatever we have, we'll love them all the same." Hermione smiled. "I love you."

"This won't stop us having sex will it?" Draco asked and she laughed.

"No, but it won't be as often."

"Good." He grinned before flipping her to her back and kissing her soundly.


End file.
